A spirit child's choice
by snowflake2410
Summary: Kina knew Longshot many years before he grew silent. She also knew Jet. but when she meetes these two whom she fell in love with, which one will she choose? She is also the daughter of a well known spirit.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: MEMORIES.

I remember when I was young and carefree. I remember a light in my room, by which stood a stool. And on that stool, used to sit my mom. She would tell me stories of my family and of people from other worlds. One of those people was my father. She once told me I was born of the spirit Daichi Eri, which she told me means great wisdom and my protector.

I remember playing with a small boy, who was to be my betrothed. He was sarcastic, and sweet. He was fearless. I remember we would go out to the woods, and while I was picking berries, he would get me a bundle of flowers.

I remember we would sit in the middle of the forest under this great big oak tree. I would lay against him, while he would read me stories of warriors. He was the only one beside my mother that I was half of a spirit. He found out when I got rid of some fatal poison in his arm once leaving a scar. He was my child hood sweet heart, that is, until one day.

I remember sitting at home listening to my mother singing while making dinner, when I saw smoke arising from some houses. I went to the kitchen and told my mom. She went to the window, turned around, and told me to go to my room and hide under my bed. I asked her why but she wouldn't answer. When I hid under my bed, she came to me and said, "Kina, when I say, "star", you must run. Do you understand me?" I nodded

A few minutes later I heard our door burst down and people walking in. "Woman, I know the spirit child is here. Where is she, my sources say that she is the last spirit child. She and the avatar are the bridges to the spirit world. Where is she, I know your hiding her!" said a man. I felt my mom step away from my room, and walk toward the kitchen. "No spirit child is living here, maybe she died. Maybe the spirits protect her with the power of the **stars."**

I quickly, and quietly got out from my bed, and went through my window. I ran to the forest, and went to the big oak tree where me and my friend would sit and read. I closed my eyes wondering what would happen next.

I went to town the next day only to find it burned to ashes. "mom." I thought. Then I remembered a more grief-stricken problem. My love was burned and killed to ashes also.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: REUNITED**

I woke up in a startling breath of fresh sweat. It had all been a dream, though dreams are things some people make in their minds. This was a flash from past. "Honey, are you okay?" I looked at my mom. She smiled at me then turned away revealing her flesh pink and cut bleeding.

I guess that was one of the ups and downs of being a child of a spirit. You get to see the spirits of others who have moved on from this earth. That meant I got to see my mom every day, it was as if she never died in the first place. The down part is, is that you see how they died. If it was a knife in the chest of burned to the crisp you still see it. That and you can't even tell that they're dead till you see their injuries.

"Honey we should be moving along. I saw some people walking by: they look dangerous." My mom looked at me then sat down. I nodded my head and packed up my sleeping bag, and food scraps. It's been five years since my mom died. That was when I was ten years old. That was when my love was eleven years old.

I packed up my stuff, and started to walk. I walked a quarter and a mile when I accidently walked into a trap. "Well, this stinks." I thought. "Hey, Jet, I found a fire nation scum." I looked below me to see a boy with red stripes on his face, pointing a dagger at me. A boy about a year older than me came next to him and looked up.

"Well, well, well it looks like we got some scum near us. It's best if we investigate it before it spreads." He cut a rope, making the cage I was in fall to the ground. I screamed, as I landed on my arm. The boy with the dagger came up to me and tied my hands behind my back. The tall handsome boy knelt down to me before he said, "Lights out." After that everything was pitch black.

I woke up to see my stuff was gone and I was chained to the wall. My arm was covered with blood, and I felt dizzy. I sure hoped they didn't think I was fire nation because of my hair and clothes. I mean my hair had natural bright red highlights in them, and I stole fire nation clothes because they were the only clothes I could find at the time. I was planning on stealing some other clothes soon, once I got to a village, but me being locked up, my chances for that and escaping seemed very slim.

I looked down at my shoulder; the blood soaked my arm all the way down to my bare wrist. Wait a minute. I looked at my wrist my bracelet was gone. That was the only thing I had from my father other than my life. I felt my neck my betrothal necklace was gone. My necklace from my love. Those bastards took them and everything else I had!

I mean I couldn't care less for the food and sleeping bag, but my bracelet I drew a line. And with my necklace they better not cross it. That was the reason I was a traveler in the first place. After the fire in my village, I saw all the spirits of most of the villagers.

I didn't see my love though so I asked the spirit of his mother. She said he escaped and was still alive. After that I and my mom set off to find him, we even looked in the water tribe, and fire nation (which explains the clothes.) but we never found him.

I started to cry when I heard a voice of a figure that was standing in the doorway. It was young charismatic. "You should cry, you should feel the same way my friends and I felt when your people murdered our families and destroyed their homes. By the way my names Jet, though you won't need to know that for very long." He came closer so I saw his evil smirk.

I looked down, and said in a wary voice, "I'm sorry that happened to you. I really am, but I'm not afraid of you. I lost my mother to the fire nation. I'm Kina, the spirit child of the earth kingdom. My father is Daichi Eri the spirit of wisdom, and protection. I can prove to you that I'm a spirit child I can heal your cut on your hand without using my hands. I got fire nation clothes because I was traveling throughout the fire nation searching for someone."

Jet's eyes got wider from each of my words. He came closer, and knelt down next to me. He whispered into my ear, "And how will you prove you're a spirit child. I have no cut on my hand, that's just dry blood. So how, Kina?"

He came face to face with me, that's when I noticed he had a split lip. It must've been from fighting. "I'm going to regret this." I thought. I leaned forward, and kissed him slowly, and tenderly. I saw his eyes widen in shock as he felt his lip being healed with my kiss. I pulled away from him, and said, "Does that prove anything I said before now?" He nodded speechless.

Jet quickly got up, and called out, "Smellerbee, Longshot, come in here! Smellerbee bring the keys for the chains, shake a leg girl." A moment later, the boy with the red stripes came in, and a tall familiar looking boy came in as well.

The boy with the red stripes gave some keys to Jet, when I realized that he was a girl. Jet unlocked me, while the tall boy kept on staring at me. I glanced at him, why did he look so familiar?

The boy quietly came forward, and kissed me. I felt like he was my other half like we belonged together. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I realized this was him. This was my love.

We separated while he had a grin on his face. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. I finally found him. Tears of joy came into my eyes as I said, "I thought you had died. I love you so much." I hugged him tightly.

It felt like hours while we hugged, but a cough came form behind us. I looked and saw Jet with a "WHAT THE HELL!" expression on his face, and smellerbee with a "WHAT THE FUCK!" expression on her face.

Longshot poke quietly, "Jet, Smellerbee, this is my fiancée and the love of my life Kina." Jet looked at us back and forth, then said, "So…Is that why you kept on freaking out when you saw me holding her necklace?" Longshot nodded, and proceed down to kiss me while I happily accepted.


End file.
